


Break Out The Beer It’s The End Of The World

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: A Supernatural Family [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014, Abuse, Bad weather conditions, Beating, Cheating, Croatoans, Crying, Dean is a dick, Death, Dysfunctional Family, Endverse, F/M, Hunting, Hunting To Stay Alive, Lots of tears, M/M, Most Tears I’ve Ever Written, Mpreg, Non tradition rolls, Parental Death, Possible Miscarge, Pregnancy, Pregnant Castiel, Sadness, Tears, Young kids, croats, if you can call it spousal, smacking, spousal abuse, stoner!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Claire tries to deal with her life living in the years following 2014.





	1. The Year Of An Appropriate Number

The wind whistled outside as it whipped against the side of the destroyed house. It was chilly outside and the cold air seeped through the cracks along the trim of the window.

Claire shivered, pulling the thick coarse blanket up to her neck. The room was silent, everything deathly silent. She loathed silence, it always put her off.

Everything scared her and she hated to admit it. When she was seven she forced Castiel to change the beads that used to be their door for an actual door.

_“Papa you have to get us a real door.” She was standing in front of Cas with her arms crossed. Cas chuckled, ruffling her hair. “Don’t worry love bug, I’ll get cha’ a door.” He stumbled around the room, not going in any particular direction._

_Claire frowned, her dad wasn’t going to do shit about a door. So she had to get one herself. She stalked out of the house and down the steps rushing through the small village to find somewhere she could take a door from. It took forever but she finally found an old abandoned shed that had a few shelving units no one was using. She grabbed the biggest rock she could find and hit the door hinge nail as hard as she could._

_She successfully got the first two but the. She was met with the third and final one. She was too short to reach up to get it so she grabbed onto the bottom of the door and pushed it up with all her might. She felt it slowly give, following her lead of getting it to release its hold on the hinge._

_She heard a creaking and then felt it tilt and then start to fall. She twisted her body to avoid being crushed and let out a breath of air. She pushed the door off of where she dropped the nails and picked them up. She’d need them to connect to the hinges where the door used to be at her home._

_It took awhile, but eventually all the dragging of the door through town was worthwhile when she reached her house._

_Now came another challenge, setting the door up._

_She connected the first two fine, just like before. But then came the damn top one. She looked around the furniture that was in the small room and smiled at the singular chair next to the bookcase. She dragged the fragile chair into the doorway and got up onto it. She put the nail through the slot and jumped back down when she was done._

_She put the chair back in its original place and hesitantly grabbed the door knob. She pulled it inward, slowly watching as it creaked and clicked shut._

_She let herself smile, she’d done it. All by herself._

The stove was left on from dinner, the heat of the wood still giving warmth to the small room.

Claire turned over, her back to the rest of the room so she was staring at the wood wall. That lasted for about a minute before she became self conscious and turned back.

She looked around the small house, she did this often. Looking at furniture and the people that were asleep in the other beds. She looked at the kitchenette, it was in the back of the house. A small window above the sink, a slab of cement as a counter and a stove that was turned into a fireplace.

She heard a shifting noise and looked over at her brothers bed. He groaned in his sleep and turned, his back down facing her. She rolled her eyes, still trusting.

Not like her, she wouldn’t ever trust again.

Another noise startled her, a quiet cry. She sighed, knowing exactly who it was. The cry got louder and she could see her dad shifting and groaning. Quickly she pulled off the cover and tiptoed across the room and over to the small beaten up cradle. She reached inside and pulled the squirming infant out.

Jack whined, twisting and turning, trying to get somewhere he couldn’t go.

Claire shivered and headed back to her bed, sitting back in her warm spot and drawing the covers back over her. She laid down and put her brother next to her, letting her arm wrap around him in what she hoped would calm him. He whimpered a bit, but soon grew quite and fell back asleep.

Claire sighed out of relief, snuggling herself next to Jack and breathing a gust of warm air onto his cheek, causing him to shift closer to her as best as he could.

Claire woke up a few hours later, the sun shining in through the rips in the curtains. She carefully stretched her arms and legs, avoiding Jack who was still asleep next to her.

She heard some clattering and her eyes scanned the room before finding Emma at the stove, grabbing different leaves and berries. She was making breakfast for the family, like she always did. Even if she was only five she still would find ways to help out as best as she could.

Claire never liked her much, it wasn’t really based on the girls personality. She just despised how she came to be.

She had learned from her only friend Alex how normal families worked. How before 2014 the world worked completely differently. She didn’t even know what year it was now.

Alex told her stories about her life before 2014, Claire wasn’t even alive then. Which meant that it was many years after. It had to be. If she was eleven.

Alex explained her family, how she had a mom and a dad. That their life was full of happiness and laughter. She got to go to “school” where she learned. Everything seemed so magical. They even had something called electricity!

But then she talked about the dreaded year of 2014. It took only a year for the world to get completely fucked.

The earth died that year.

She remembered tears falling down Alex’s cheeks as she explained how she ended up in Jody’s care. How both of her parents were murdered by Croats.

Alex had smiled for a second, “I remember when your dad was pregnant with you. I was seven then…I still didn’t know anything about how really fucked up the world was.” She explained. Her head shaking in sorrow. “I used to ask about you, there weren’t many kids at camp. I of course didn’t get why. Everywhere I had been before had kids.”

Claire had bitten her lip and looked down, it was hard seeing her friend so upset.

“I’d ask him about you. Jody’d yell at me. Tell me it wasn’t my business.” She weeped. “I was so innocent I didn’t get why. So many dead children.” She shuttered and whipped her eyes of tears. “Sometimes I look back and I feel so stupid. But at seven I didn’t get that having children wasn’t something you did in the apocalypse.” She shrugged. “I do now…” she had looked far away, like a sad movie where the main character realizes how screwed over their life was.

Claire snapped out of it. She couldn’t dwell on what she never had. It’s not like she lost anything. She wasn’t alive during a time with normal things. She wouldn’t have even been alive if it wasn’t for this whole disaster.

Claire sighed, looking over at where her dad slept. He was sprawled out on the bed, light snores leaving him.

Claire felt for the knife that was tucked into her pants. She refused to do anything with it not there. The breakfast Emma was making wouldn’t do. It was unsustaining. They needed meat. So she was going to go and get them some.

She gathered Jack into her arms and walked over to Emma. “I need you to watch him.” The younger girl gave her a look.

“Don’t do that, just watch him for like ten minutes. I’m not eating your shitty breakfast. I can’t eat leaves and berries and survive the day.”

Emma grumbled something under her breath but held out her arms to take Jack. The baby squirmed a bit before settling into his sisters arms.

Claire grabbed her bow and headed out. Dean wouldn’t let her have a gun. Said it wasn’t safe enough. Like he knew what she was capable of wielding. She scowled at the memory, she resented most memories involving Dean.

She closed the door behind her and took in the scenery. The wind howled and screeched. The world was dead around her. Usually people would be out and about in the town but today it was as if a universal message was sent out saying to stay indoors.

She huffed and headed down the steps, jumping on the last one, satisfied with the crunch of gravel under her feet. A light layer of snow covered the ground. She was freezing but didn’t have another outfit she could put on.

She wouldn’t be out that long. She headed across the gravel street and into the woods. Everything was calm, the occasional sound of a bird flapping its wings above her. She heard a noise and she swerved to see a brown bunny nibbling on some grass poking through the snow layer.

Claire slowly and carefully raised her bow, loading the arrow in and drawing the strings back. She was just about to fire when she heard another cracking noise. The bunny looked up from its food and scampered away.

Claire was about to curse at the noise when she turned around and saw a human. The person looked different though, it looked silky and battered up. Her eyes widened and she gulped, she’d never seen one in person before.

“Croat.” She whispered out.


	2. What Have I Become?

Her hand tightened on her bow and she instinctively stepped back. The woman- Croat- it was a Croat she had to tell herself.

The woman lunged at her, causing Claire to jump back and trip over a tree root. She was shaking from head to toe, snow seeping into her pants.

The woman striked again, Claire rolled over, pushing herself up and getting to her feet. She turned and ran, she didn’t know which direction she was going but as long as it was away from the Croat it was a good direction.

She was panting and gasping for breath, jumping over fallen trees and zig zagging through ones still living.

Her foot caught on something and she yelped, tripping over a tree root and coming in contact with the cold ground. She moaned but pushed herself up, she couldn’t lay there the Croat would get her for sure.

The woman was right behind her, snarling and growling as she caught sight of Claire on the ground.

The young girl whimpered, looking around for something to protect herself when she remembered her bow.

Her fingers were freezing but she managed to get them to work well enough that she could load her arrow.

The monster was closing in on her and Claire quickly pointed and aimed. The arrow shot out, pelting the lady in the forehead and sending her crashing down.

Claire gasped, her chest rising and falling vigorously. She grabbed onto a sapling and pulled herself up, wincing at her skinned knees.

She looked down at the woman who was chasing her and gasped. Laying on the ground in front of her was Emma’s mom.

Claire paced back and forth and started making distressed noises, this wasn’t good.

What was she going to do? What could she say? Dean was going to kill her.

She looked down at the body, she couldn’t leave her there could she?

A dark thought ran through her head. She was dead, she was dead…

A sad smile spread across her face. Even in the apocalypse karma was still alive and well.

“That’s what you get you miserable bitch! That’s what you get for leaving your bastard with us! For being a fucking whore!” She kicked the body, surprised when she found she enjoyed the way the stiff body moved.

She kicked her again, a smile spreading across her face. She’d wanted to do this since the day she found out about Emma.

“I can’t kill her-“ kick “so you’re the next best thing!” She bent down and grabbed the arrow, yanking it out of her lifeless face.

“This is the best ending I could think of for you.” She pulled her arm back and slammed the blade into the woman’s chest. A satisfied squelch emitted from the wound and she laughed, her eyes watering.

“This is what you get…” she whispered, tears starting to fall. “This is what you deserve, for- for-“ she sobbed, her chest ached and she dropped to the ground, curling around herself.

“I don’t even have a family. All because of whores like you!” She cried out. “You ruined the family I had! I only have them! I only have them!” She whimpered out.

She heard a crack and she flinched, turning around and finding Jody standing behind her. Claire was too busy crying to pay attention to her surroundings. It could have been another Croat, she could have been killed from her stupidity. She sniffled, fresh tears cascading down her cheeks.

“Claire…” Jody was staring at her wide eyed. She was astonished. Never had she ever heard Claire say such hurtful and vulgar words. The occasional shit and hell, maybe even bitch. But not this…

The older woman held up her hand, “it’s okay Claire. Okay? It’s okay.” She kneeled down next to the blonde girl and let out a grunt when Claire sprang onto her in a bone crushing hug.

“I’m sorry- I- oh god I’m sorry!” She cried, her face buried in Jody’s shoulder.

Jody shhed her, rubbing her back in a comforting gesture. “It’s okay, you’ll be okay.”

Claire shivered and whimpered. “Will I?” She whispered.

Jody found her heart breaking, a girl her age shouldn’t be this sad. She shouldn’t have to go through this pain.

She pulled her away from her body and looked the girl in the eyes. Claire tried to turn away but Jody held her chin firmly. “Claire look at me…it’s okay.”

Claire shook her head, more tears forming. “It’s- it’s not- I killed her! I did it! And I- I liked it!” She was sucking in air as best as she could.

Jody brushed her thumb along Claire’s cheek. “She was infected. Wasn’t she?”

Claire nodded, hiccups wracking her small body.

“So you had to kill her, it was in self defense.”

“But I-“

“Defense.” Jody insisted. She gave Claire her famous ‘it’ll be okay’ look and Claire nodded.

“Now let’s get you home alright?” Jody pulled herself and Claire up taking her hand and leading the out of the woods.

“Wait! I never got meat…” she looked regretfully back at the forest.

“It’s okay, I’ll go bring you some of ours.”

Claire’s eyes widened, “I can’t do that. You already have enough people to feed.”

Jody knew she was right. Over the years she had taken in wayward orphans that had nowhere to go. She had a total of four by now. That was already a lot of people that depended on her for food. Alex had been hunting for a while but Patience was terrified ever since an incident of almost being infected and Kaia couldn’t leave the house for long before she had a panic attack from ‘The Bad Place’ as she called it. Krissy would hunt for them, she loved to in fact. But Jody was always reluctant, the girl was only ten…

But then she looked back down at Claire, she was only a year older and she had to support her whole family.

“It’s no problem Claire, just this once alright?”

Claire looked up at her and gave her a smile. A real smile. She’d rarely ever saw such a thing from the girl. A few times when she was talking to Jack or Alex but other than that it was always a serious and solemn expression.

The two walked out of the woods and into the community. Men and women were starting to come out of their homes and go about their day as normal.

The men would go on hunts for food and to patrol the area and most of the women would tend to gardens in the springs and summers. They watched over the children as well, considering someone had to.

Jody lead Claire all the way to her house, wanting to make sure the girl got home safely. Plus she was determined to get Claire to change out of her wet clothes.

Claire tiredly walked up the stairs, her boots thumping with each step. When she reached the door she opened the door and stepped inside, Jody following.

The house was warm and the smell of fire was a refreshing scent.

Ben was sharpening one of his knives on his bed, his eyes snapped up though when he heard the door open. “Where the hell have you been? Dad was here, he’s been looking for you.”

Claire scowled at the familiar name. “I don’t care if Dean was here or not. Where’s papa?” She looked around but found no one there.

“What do you think he went to do?” Ben gave her a disappointed look and went back to his knife carving.

For an eight year old he was a little shit.

Claire hated him to some degree too. Anything that kept her family from being normal made her ‘fuck off’ list.

But she was used to disappointment. Nothing in her life was ever filled with anything but. Old fairy tales Alex showed her were false realities of what life used to be like. Let alone now.

_“And the beautiful princess let down her hair!” Alex laughed at Claire’s confused face._

_“How is that possible?” Claire looked up at her unsure._

_Alex shrugged, “no clue but a long, long, long time ago someone wrote a story where it was.”_

_Claire hummed, her mind whirling with the new information. “So all these books are…fake?” She looked at Alex sceptically._

_The older girl nodded, “exactly. You see normal life was pretty boring and bland so humans decided they should make their own more lively ones.”_

_Claire nodded but she still had a frown on her face. “I’d do anything to have a normal life. They seem nice.” When she got no response she looked away from the book and to her friend._

_Alex had a sad look on her face, a dead smile on her lips. “I remember complaining…talking about how boring it was. The usual I don’t want to go to school and all the annoying kids at school I’d go on and on about. It’s weird to think how stupid that all is now.” She looked back to Claire._

_“I wish I knew you before all this shit, I wish it was different. I really do.”_

_Claire’s face was downcast, her fingers tracing along the pages of the book. “But it’s not, can’t dwell on the past can we?”_

_Alex bit her lip, nodding her head. “Yeah, you’re right.”_

_Claire nodded again, not having a clue what else to do. “What were- what were families like in your world.” She was surprised with herself when she asked the question. She’d always thought about it, about how different families were before everything was destroyed. But she wasn’t sure if she should ever have asked someone about it, usually adults didn’t wanna talk about what happened and she’d get shooed away._

_Alex just shrugged, “I don’t know…my mom and dad were just, my mom and dad. They were always there for me. They helped me, encouraged me, laughed and played with me. They used to get up really early on my birthday and make pancakes special for me. It meant a lot because they both worked so I didn’t see them a lot.” A tear found it’s way falling out of her eye and down her cheek. “All the fights we’d get into over them working and never being around... Seems like nothing now.” She laughed bitterly._

_“You didn’t miss much, Claire. It’s not worth losing something, regretting things that can’t be undone. Why be sad over things that can never happen to you?” She looked over at Claire who was silent, tears overflowing down her cheeks._

_“Hey, what’s wrong?” Alex put her hand in Claire’s shoulder, she could feel the sobs wracking her body as she lightly shook._

_“I wish I got that…even for a little bit. I wish I had happy family memories to live back on when everything was horrible. But I don’t…I don’t have anything. I never got a normal family.”_

_Alex brought the younger girl closer and pulled her into her own lap, wrapping her arms around her. “I remember my friend, his name was Jacob. Really sweet kid, but he had an awful family. His mom was on drugs and his dad wasn’t around. He was all alone, and no one gave a fuck about it. No one bothered to care. But you have people that care, Claire. You’ll always have me. Okay? I’m not going to leave.”_

_Claire wanted to believe her then, but it was so hard when everyone left._


	3. Jody...Help...

She shook her head, “fuck off Ben. Tell me where he is! I know what he’s doing you moron! I just don’t know where!” She found herself startled at her own volume.

She waited a second but when Ben didn’t respond it did nothing but make her angier, “where. Is. He.”

Ben’s eyes were bored and he had stopped his knife sharpening to glare up at Claire. Emma had now come out of the kitchen and was standing with a crying Jack in her arms.

Jody walked over to young girl and took Jack out of Emma’s hold and into her own. The baby whined and cried, struggling from Jody’s grip.

His hands were grabbing at air and he was trying to turn his body away from the Hunter.

Claire knew what was wrong, he got like this sometimes. Whenever he was away from Cas too long he would cry non stop.

He most likely hadn’t seen Cas since yesterday night so it made sense that he was crying out for him.

Claire looked at Jody, her eyes pleading. “I have to go get papa. Will you watch him?”

Jody nodded, a warm smile on her face. “Of course, Claire.”

Claire’s heated glare was back in full force at Ben. “Tell me where the-”

“He’s at dad’s” Was all Ben said before Claire was racing out the door in a huff.

 _Dad’s_ _fucking_ _Dad’s_ , _better_ _not_ _get_ _another_ _Jack_ _out_ _of_ _this_. She stormed through the town, people chatting and talking, some getting ready to leave for a hunt. She knew where Dean’s place was off by heart, Cas was there half the time so she had to.

It was an old house that had a basement, inside was Dean’s sad and depressing sunless room. She headed around back, the dead grass crinkled and stuck up in broken angles as she trudged through it.

She turned and headed down the steps banging on the door as hard as she could. “Dean! Papa! Open the door! It’s fucking, Claire!”

She waited a minute before kicking the door, it creaked but didn’t budge. She tried to door handle but it did nothing but jiggle. “Dean!” She yelled again.

She heard footsteps and then the door was yanked open. “The fuck are you doing here?” He had a cigarette in his mouth and his clothes were half on.

“I need papa, Jack’s crying for him. Tell him I’m here will ya?” She had a sarcastic tone towards the end of her question.

Dean looked back in towards his room and then back to Claire. “He’s passed out.” Dean pushed the door open and let Claire walk in.

The room was dark and moist, different articles of clothes littered the floor and basically everything that had a surface. She looked to the bed where she saw an asleep Cas, he was covered by a sheet but she could tell he was naked under it.

The whole place smelled like weed so Cas must have been smoking.

She walked over to the bed and pushed Cas, trying to shake him awake. “Papa. Papa!” She smacked his face, causing him to sit up and look around alarmed.

“Claire? What are you doing here?” He scratched his head, his knotted hair becoming ten times worse.

“Jack won’t stop crying, he needs you.” Claire crossed her arms as if to challenge him to not go and comfort his own child.

Cas sighed, “I’ll go get him. Just let me get dressed.” He threw off the covers, not even considering modestly. “He’s always crying.” The raven haired man grumbled.

Claire rolled her eyes, “if you don’t want to deal with your kids don’t have them.”

Dean hopped onto the bed, completely ignoring the intense eye contact Claire and Cas were having over her comment. The same eyes, that stone cold blue were staring back at each other.

“You’re lucky we fucked, you wouldn’t be here if we didn’t.” Dean supplied, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and dropped it on the floor, crushing it with his foot.

Claire gave a sarcastic smile, “yup I’m so happy about that.”

Noise could be heard near the door and a man looking a bit out of breath came rushing down. “Sargent, there’s uh...there’s something we gotta show you.”

Dean sat up on the bed and gave him a hard expression, “what happened?” If he wasn’t already in a ‘don’t disturb me’ mood before he sure was now.

“It’s, a, Lydia. Croats got her and they found her body in the woods.” The man looked nervous, Claire didn’t blame him. Sometimes Dean reacted badly and other times he couldn’t care less. It was a difficult thing to predict so it was best to always be on high alert.

Claire looked down, biting her lip so hard she split it. The last thing she wanted was for Dean to yell at her. That’s all she needed.

His face cracked a bit of its hard exterior, a slight frown turned his once thin lip line downwards. “Make sure to burn her body.” Was all he gave the man before he got off the bed and headed to the far end of the room.

Claire sighed a bit, relieved at how little Dean seemed to care. Cas on the other end looked downright terrified, he was staring at Dean like he was another human being. Clearly he saw something Claire didn’t.

The young girl grabbed onto the newly dressed Cas and yanked him off the bed. “Jack, remember, your son. We gotta see him.” The older man nodded his head but it didn’t seem like he was truly there.

She pushed past the opened door, the dick dude that interrupted their conversation left it open when he left.

Claire led Cas up the stairs, past Dean’s house and through the town. She didn’t stop when Cas told her to let go or when he said she was walking too fast. They’d never get there if she did.

She pulled Cas up the stairs, almost making him fall twice while he tried to climb up after his daughter; who was going faster the closer they got to the room with the crying infant inside.

Claire kicked open the door and pushed Cas inside, leaving him to stumble and catch himself on his own.

“Fuck, Claire.” He murmured.

When he balanced himself he looked up at Jody who was giving him a glare while she bounced Jack.

“Hey’a Sheriff. Come to arrest me?” He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

Jody sighed, a disappointed look crossing her face as she gave Cas those one of a kind Jody pity eyes. “I found Claire out in the woods...Cas…” She shook her head. Never had she seen the Angel fall so far. She was surprised with how he didn’t seem to even be bothered with his own children.

“Claire in the woods? She’s always there.” Cas gave nothing more than a shrug as he took Jack into his arms and bounced him. “Hey buddy, it’s me.”

The infants wails dialed down to the point where you could barely hear them. He had made himself cozy in Cas’s hold, burrowing into the former Angel’s chest and grabbing onto his shirt.

Claire gave a sigh of relief, she hated it when Jack was crying. It hurt in a way she didn’t like explaining.

Jody’s now free arms were crossed and she was frowning at Cas. “Where were you?” Her mom voice was out and she was not afraid to glare the other man into admitting it.

Claire’s father looked up, his eyes unfocused and his movements glittery. “C’mon Jody, you know where I was.” He rolled his shoulders and let a crack of his bones fill the silence.

“Actually I don’t, you could have been in anyone’s bed. So why don’t you tell me…who exactly it is you raced off to see while your children starved?” Jody was in full attack mode and Castiel was on the other end of it.

He rolled his eyes, “Claire knows how to hunt and she’s fully capable of taking care of Jack. The other two aren’t mine so they’re not my responsibility.” He glared back at Jody, “if you make anymore comments about me taking care of my children I’ll kick the bastards out and you can take care of them, that way I’ll have two less children living in my house that need food.”

Jody sighed, her head shaking. “Just look after Claire and Jack…if anything…Cas I know it hurts-“

He laughed, his eyes clouding up. “The love of your life went out and knocked up two different women? Then brought the children you despised to you and said you were going to raise them and look after them?” He shook his head, “you know? You don’t fucking know!”

Jack started to whine at the loud yelling and flailed his arms at Cas to lower his voice.

Jody looked down, “I lost the love of my life too.” Her eyes were locked onto the wooden floor, refusing to look up. “My little boy too…Croats. Right in front of me, in my face!” She caught herself from starting to yell. “It wasn’t fair. That I lost my family in half a second. And it wasn’t fair to the girls I’m raising that they lost their families. And it’s not fair to you that Dean didn’t stay faithful and it’s certainly not fair to the children that were a result of his unfaithfulness. Nothing is fair.” With that she turned and headed for the door, “stop by my place for the meat, Claire.” And then she was gone.

Cas was trying to hold his head up high but the weed must have been wearing off because he looked to be on the verge of tears. “I want them gone, Claire. You understand me?” His eyes burned into hers, the pure neediness made her want to look away.

“But their moms are dead…where do I drop them off-“

“I don’t care! Just please!” He swallowed and took a shaky breath. “I just- I don’t want them here now.”

Ben got up from his spot on the only chair in the house, his eyes glassy and his expression hurt. He stormed out of the house, the sound of his feet running down the stairs enough to know he left.

Emma has started to cry then, her face puffy and her eyes watery. “I don’t wanna leave! Claire! Claire I don’t wanna go-o-o!” She dragged out the last o in a little kid manor.

Claire wrapper her arms around her, “it’s okay. You’ll stay with Aunt Jody okay?” She brushed the girls blonde hair out of her face and tried to keep tears out of her own eyes.

She hated seeing even a small portion of herself in her sister. Her blonde hair was always an awful reminder that they were related and Claire despised it.

“Let’s go.” She took the young girls hand and led her out of the cabin and down the stairs, walking through the village and to Jody’s.

She rasped her knuckles on the door and waited for the click and slide of the lock to come undone.

She blanched when she was face to face with Kaia, the girls hair was puffy and sticking up everywhere and her eyes were dull and emotionless. “Jody in?”

Kaia nodded and opened the door wider for the two girls to come inside.

The house was a decent size, small kitchenette, table to eat at, two bunks and a mattress on the floor where Jody slept.

“Jody?” She called out, looking around for anyone.

Krissy was probably out hunting and she spotted Patience in the corner carving into the stone wall. Alex had just come around the corner, most likely staring at the wall. “Jody went out with Krissy; you guys need something.” She looked from Claire to Emma.

“Could you keep Emma here for awhile? Papa kind of flipped and he wanted her and Ben out. It won’t last long, he’ll be smoking and drinking again and then they can come back.”

Alex nodded, her eyes pitying. “Yeah, sure. C’mere Emma, we’ll setcha’ up a bed. You can sleep with me if you don’t mind.”

Emma shook her head, “I don’t mind…bye Claire…” she waved her hand, tears still clouding her eyes.

Claire nodded and turned, her eyes burning with unshed tears. “Thanks Alex!” She called behind her, not being able to turn to say it to her face.

The young girl trudged home, her shoes kicking at the dirt and rocks that were on the path to her house.

She froze when she heard a loud cry, her eyes going up to see movement in front of the house. Ben was standing at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes downcast as he ignored the cries from the top of the stairs that lead to the house.

“What’s going on?” Claire hurriedly asked, her eyes widening in worry. “What the hell's going on?!”

Ben shrugged, and that was it.

Claire brushes past him, running up the steps as fast as she could. Her arm coming out to push violently at the door, the locked door. “Open the door! Open the fucking door!” She threw her whole body against the door, the act barely doing anything.

She noticed the window was open and she went to the edge of the deck, extending her body to stretch the rest of the way to reach the windowsill.

Claire heaved herself up and grunted as she shimmied and threw herself into the house, her body falling onto Cas’s bed and onto the hardwood floor.

She heard crying and loud smacks and when she looked up she was met with a crying baby who was carelessly on the floor and her father who was laid bloody and bruised on the ground. Dean standing over him.

Cas’s eyes met hers and he tried to open her mouth and say something but Dean’s boot connected with his side and he coughed up blood instead.

“What did I say I’d do to you if you refused my children refuge again?” Dean growled, his voice dark.

Cas whimpered, his eyes going to the floor where they stayed. “Y-You’d beat me so good I might as well be d-dead.”

Dean nodded, “that’s right. Now what are you gonna do?” He pushed his boot into Cas’s side.

“I’m gonna t-take care of them. A-And they’re gonna stay h-here.” He choked out.

“Exactly.” He growled, again.

Claire glared at him, her eyes going to her bow that was on the floor on the other side of the room. There’s no way should could get it and kill Dean, it would be impossible.

The taller man leaned away from Cas and stood up straight, “go get Emma. I’ll be stopping by later and she better be here.” He let his boot glide into Claire’s fathers side one last time before he exited the house, the door violently slamming behind him.

As soon as he was gone Claire moved into action, her hands making their way to his face where his bruised skin was already swelling. “Papa…oh god…” she cried out.

“It’s okay…least I won’t have to worry over telling him about that baby anymore.” His eyes filled with tears and the warm water spilled over his cheeks and onto the floor.

Claire’s heart froze and her breath stuttered. “Y-You were…”

Cas grunted, his body slowly trying to push its way up. “Yeah…I was.” He coughed and thankfully no more blood came up.

“Papa-“ She shuttered out, her eyes becoming their own pools of tears.

Claire heard the door to the house open and her face burned with anger, she moved faster than she thought possible and grabbed the only frying pan they hand. Her arm swinging back and colliding with Ben’s head, his body hitting the floor.

The blonde stood still for a moment, her heart racing and her eyes watering. “Fuck you, Dean.” She grit out, her jaw tight and her body ridged.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the dates are a little wacky, I don’t know what I’m doing.


End file.
